Shopping, Demons, and a Little Glitter - A Malec Story
by shadowhunterwitch62442
Summary: With Magnus feeling more distant by the day, out working with shadowhunters, Alec is having trouble keeping up with everything. But when Mundanes have been reporting mysterious sightings around Brooklyn, he is assigned to look into it. With Magnus by his side, there's only one more question - Who's going to babysit?
1. Chapter 1

Alec woke up, feeling the empty cold of the bed beside him. Magnus was away for the night, doing a favor for a group of shadowhunters.

Alec didn't have the details; apparently Magnus was sworn to secrecy, but Alec assumed it was summoning demons or some other warlocky

thing. These days Magnus was feeling more distant, always out in early in the morning, back late for supper.

Sighing, Alec rolled over, standing up and stretching. He walked into the cramped kitchen of Magnus's apartment - no wait, it was his

apartment too, now. He filled the kettle and grabbed a loaf of bread. He really needed to do some groceries if Magnus wasn't here to steal the

food magically. When Magnus replenished the fridge and pantry, Alec normally made him leave money for it in the supermarkets cash

register.

Putting the bread in the toaster, Alec went to the table and grabbed yesterdays mundane paper. The front page headline was 'Town decides

to build new playground'. Maybe he'd take Max there after it was finished. He flipped through the rest of the pages, nothing interesting

enough to actually read, until one article caught his eye: 'Strange Appearances reported downtown' Leaning over the paper, he read the small

paragraph:

 _There have been multiple police reports of strange beings, humanoids, in downtown Brooklyn. So-called_  
 _witnesses of these 'monsters' have been seeing them for the past couple weeks, baffling some and_  
 _annoying most. Though some people want information, the police are refusing to release any more_  
 _information on the reports, or even the number of them. No one has said anything of these strange_  
 _creatures doing anything, just existing, a story baffling all those who care to believe it._

'Demons', said Alec. 'or forsaken' He leaned back in his chair. He'd have to report this at the institute. His toast was long done, so he fished it

out of the toaster, the kettle started beeping, startling him, making him burn his finger. Not bad enough to need an _iratze_. After placing the

plate on the table, he poured the water into the teapot and popped in a teabag. He missed having coffee in the morning, but he actually

didn't know how to use the coffee maker, because Magnus always made it for him. Tea would work for his supply of caffeine for now. He

turned back to the table and yelped. Magnus was sitting at the table, eating his toast.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey! that was for me'

'Glad to see me, I see' said Magnus, standing up. He waved his hands, another plate of toast appearing. He stepped forward and kissed Alec on the forehead.

'Daddy,' said Max, coming out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked up and saw Magnus. 'Other Daddy!' he ran forwards and hugged him.

'Hiya Max!' how's it going?'

'Good. Can i have breakfast?' Max sat down in the chair beside Magnus, the sunlight from the kitchen window reflecting on his navy blue skin.

Alec pushed the plate of toast Magnus had conjured up to Max. 'Want peanut butter on that?'

'No thankyou' said Max. 'I don't like peanutbutter anymore'

'There must be something wrong with you, then.' said Alec. Everyone likes peanut butter.'

'Yesterday I had some and it tasted funny.' Max took a bite of the plain toast.

Magnus got up and got the almost empty jar. He looked at the lid. 'It's expired.'

Alec sighed. 'We'll have to go to the supermarket later. Oh! also i have to file a report at the institute. Mundanes have been seeing demons or something in Brooklyn.'

'Can I come?' asked Max. 'Pleeeaaase?'

'I guess' Alec looked at Magnus. 'Or do you want to go shopping?'

'I don't like shopping with daddy. He just makes all the food appear in the cart and doesn't let me ride in it'

'Really?' Alec gave Magnus a look. 'At least let him ride in the cart.'

'That's where i keep my bag' Magnus put away the breakfast supplies with a swish of wrist.

'Your bag with eyeliner, hair gel and glitter?'

'It's for emergency fabulization'

'I'm sure your already fabulous enough for shopping. Anyway, couldn't you put the bag in the basket part, not the seat?'

'I guess, but my eyeliner is fragile.'

'Seriously?'

'Okay, I'll let him ride in the cart.'

'Good. And Max, Make sure your father leaves enough money for the food' Alec said. 'Now go get the shopping bags'

'Yes, daddy' Max ran out of the room, in search of the bags.

'Now you be good too,' said Alec, stepping towards Magnus. 'Or I'll take your glitter privileges away from you.' He gave Magnus stern look, until they both started giggling. Magnus leaned in, kissing Alec, when Max walked in.

'Eeew, daddies! why do you have to do that while I'm here?' Startled, Alec pulled back from Magnus's hands on his neck.

'Sorry Max. I think it's time we should go, anyway' He planted one last kiss on Magnus's lips, then leaned down to hug Max. 'Don't let your daddy be naughty'

Max giggled. 'Okay. Bye bye!'

'Are you sure you don't want to portal to the institute?' Asked Magnus.

'It's fine. Walking's good for you.' he shooed them out the door, then followed, making their way to the elevator of the apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec walked into the Institute. It was very quiet. Too quiet. Maybe everyone was out doing something. He went farther inside, near the training room, where he saw Clary and Jace, who run the Institute,

practicing throwing knives. He rapped on the door and went inside. Jace looked up.

'Hey Alec. Wasn't expecting you to drop by.' Jace walked over to his _parabatai_

'Where's Magnus?' asked Clary, pulling her fingers through her orange-red hair. She was almost a head shorter that Jace, just reaching his shoulders.

'He's getting groceries with Max. I have a report to give to you. Mundanes have been seeing demons or maybe forsaken. It made it in their newspaper.'

'Did you bring the paper?'

'Yup.' Alec took the newspaper out of the pocket on his old hoodie. It was his favorite sweater, and he had hidden it from Magnus so he didn't throw it out.

'Thanks.' Jace took the paper. He flipped through and read the article. 'Only in Brooklyn, though.'

'Looks like it'

Clary read the article over Jace's shoulder, frowning. 'I think you'll have to patrol this afternoon, Alec. Izzy's out doing something today, and Jace and I need to catch up on stuff. Running the institute and all.'

'Right. Hopefully Magnus can watch Max while I'm gone.' Alec walked over to the knives and selected his favorite, a medium length throwing knife with a decorative hilt. He had never had a knack for throwing.

Lining up in front of a target, he threw, mainly wrist, eyes focused. It hit the side, definitely not a kill shot.

'I see you haven't been practiicing much,' Jace mused. He selected a knife for himself. Bullseye.

'Showoff.' said Alec.

'Always have and always will' Jace grabbed three more and threw them repeatedly, all of them lining up in the center.

'I should probably be off, then, if I'm on patrol later.

'Alright. Call us if you need someone to help.' Jace hugged his _parabatai_. 'You're coming for dinner tomorrow?'

'Of course.' He waved goodbye and exited the institute.

Walking down the street, nearing the apartment building, Alec heard a growl. He whipped out a small blade from his waistband and turned. It was a dog. Being walked by a little girl and her mother. He was getting

paranoid. Good thing he was clamoured, but the dog could see him. The dog barked at the blade and the girl looked up. She screamed, terrified of Alec, and grabbed her mothers sleeve. Alec tucked the blade

away and sprinted down the street, hoping the mother would assume the girl was imagining things. Mundanes with the sight can be a problem for shadowhunters, especially children. Alec made it to the

building and walked up the stairs to the apartment. Opening the door, Alec could hear the kitchenaid on. He walked to the kitchen to find Magnus and Max making cookies, Max in his tiny chef hat.

'Hey sweetie' said Magnus, not looking up. Max leaped off the counter, running to meet ALec in an embrace.

'Hi Max, Magnus. 'What'ya making?'

'Chocolate chip cookies!' Max went back to watching the dough go round and round.

'Are you able to watch Max today? I'm on patrol' Alec walked up to the counter, switching off the mixer. 'Don't overmix these!'

'Yes, mother' said Magnus. 'Can't we get a babysitter? I could come with you.'

'Izzy's busy. So are Clary and Jace.'

'What about Simon?' Magnus began spooning dough on a tray.

'Yah! Uncle Simon!' Max cried. 'Pleeaase? We have to watch the next Star Wars'

'Uuuumm, I guess. I'll give him a call.' Alec walked over to the phone. Hopefully the two of them wouldn't trash the house.


End file.
